In order to train military and law enforcement type personnel, various training systems have been developed for simulating combat type environments. One such training system known as M.I.L.E.S., which stands for Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System, is used by military forces around the world for training in the use of firearms and other battle weapons. The device is worn by the soldier and consists of numerous laser sensors. Weapons used during this training are fitted with a laser such that when the weapon is fired with blank rounds, it sends a laser pulse in the direction the weapon is being aimed to simulate a projectile. If a soldier is hit by the laser while wearing the M.I.L.E.S. system, a loud audio signal is activated along with a red light, to indicate that they have been hit. Thousands of these systems are already owned and in use by the US military and other militaries around the world. One of the downfalls of the current M.I.L.E.S. system, is its inability to adequately elevate the stress in the soldier to train in the same mental state of acute stress they would experience in a real world battle.